yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Kotori Itsuka (Fan-Fic)
Kotori Itsuka (五河琴里) is one of the main female characters and the original character of DATE A LIVE series. She is also the recurring character and also supporting character in the fan-fiction series. She still remained to be a human who has spirit powers in the series, just like the original story. She appeared in two series; Fairy Tail Series and Bakugan Series. Kotori portrayed as two different types of roles in these two series; an antagonist in Fairy Tail Series while a protagonist in Bakugan Series. Appearance Kotori has red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is tied with ribbons in black colored with having horn sticking out of it. She also has an anime antenna hair (アホ毛 ahoge) that always sticks out on the top of her head. In Crystal Dimension, she only seen in her spirit form. Her Astral Dress resembles a God robes from Japanese Folktale. Having a loose white kimono with brown and pink details and the sleeves or either the end of the robe are covered with flames. She also having revealing neckline, obi and translucent sash around her. In Cyrstal Dimension, while wearing white ribbons, Kotori usually wears her school's signature white uniform with a black tie, a short teal-colored skirt, and long black stockings that reach up to half of her thigh. But when she wears black ribbons, her clothes, and her personality changes, as she tends to wear maid-like sleeve clothe, with a black skirt and stockings. Kotori wears black ribbons whenever she's in "commander mode". To go along with her position as the commander of the Fraxinus, she wears a red coat over a white uniform like a cap, a black tie with red sidelines, a red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out and a pair of long, black boots that reach up to half her thigh. The most noticeable part of Kotori's appearance falls under how she's constantly occupied with a lollipop in her mouth. Her height in both dimension is stated to be 145 cm and her three sizes are B72/W53/H74. Personality In Pearl Dimension, due her appearance was limited, not all of her personality been shown. One point is she very loyal to Black Percher who she sees as her Fairy Godmother, she obeyed her order to reinforce Kurumi dealing with the Demon Lord, Dhampir. Another point is during battle, she can provokes her enemies slightly to her own expections. In Crystal Dimension, her personality changes according to the color of the ribbons she's wearing: while wearing white ribbons she is that of her "weak self", a delicate little sister who is very dependent upon her eldery; and when wearing black ribbons, she becomes her "strong self", a charismatic and sometimes cynical leader able to successfully command the airship, Fraxinus. List of Appearances Fairy Tail Series * Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment : Main Article : Kotori Itsuka/Pearl Dimension Bakugan Series * Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim : Main Article : Kotori Itsuka/Crystal Dimension Abilities & Powers Kotori DAL LN 04.jpg|Kotori manifesting Camael Kotori DAL LN 09.jpg|Kotori in her limited Astral Dress DAL LN 4 Illustration 1.jpg|Kotori using Megiddo Kotori_Itsuka 28.jpg Kotori Itsuka Angel.png|Kotori summoned Camael into her hand Camael002.jpg|Camael manifested Camael003.jpg|Kotori using Megiddo Kotori_Itsuka Prepare.jpg|Kotori summoned Camael Kotori Itsuka Berserk.png|Kotori began to lose control of herself Kotori_Itsuka 20.png|Kotori in Berserk state Kotori Itsuka 29.jpg|Regenerating Ability Angel: Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Senki, lit., "Bright Burning Annihilating Demon") Weapon: Halberd Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor (神威霊装・五番 (エロヒム・ギボール) , Shin'i Reisou: Goban , "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5") Cannon Mode: Megiddo 砲（メギド） Kotori Itsuka was born as a human. However, she receives the powers of a Spirit during some cases. In Pearl Dimension, she received it from Black Percher but in Crystal Dimension, she was born with it before both main stories started. Her powers are centered on the manipulation of flames that erupt from her body and can be used in close or ranged combat. In her Spirit form, Kotori's clothes change into her Astral Dress Elohim Gibor, which resembles a goddess's robes from Japanese folklore. Her angel Camael comes in the form of a large red halberd, but can be dismantled into Megiddo, a cannon powered by Kotori's own flames. Megiddo fires powerful energy beams that can overwhelm even the defenses of other Spirits. Kotori also has a powerful regeneration ability. Basically, it is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened, but it only covers the recipient's body. In Crystal Dimension, the nature of Kotori's powers makes her prone to losing control over the urge of defeating another Spirit, and has caused widespread damage during the two times it was unleashed. For this reason, Kotori sees her Spirit powers as a last resort that she only chooses to use during a desperate situation. Trivia *Kotori has the character for the number "Five" in her surname (「五」河), referring to the fifth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Power and Judgment." This is shown by her position as 's commander and her destructive power. *Kotori's surname, "Itsuka", means "Five Streams/Rivers". *Her Spirit codename is Efreet. Efreet (or in several cases, "Ifrit") are a class of Infernal Jinn in Arabic and Islamic folklore. *Her angel, Camael's, name means "The severity of God." *Camael is associated with the planet Mars. *Camael was claimed to be the leader of the forces that expelled Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden while holding a flaming sword. *Kotori's Astral Dress, "Elohim Gibor", means "God is Hero", "God is Almighty" or "God is Brave" in Hebrew. *Kotori is weak towards the horror genre. *Kotori's favorite candy is the well-known lollipop Chupa Chups. *She loves bath bombs and finds it difficult to resist them even when in her commander mode. *Hiroto Tonomachi plays a girl's game which is known as "Fall in Love: My Little Seed" on his mobile phone and has a girlfriend with a striking resemblance to Kotori, with the only difference being that both her hair and eyes are pink in color (anime-only). *Her birthday is August 3rd, which means her Zodiac sign is Leo, and Leo is generally associated with the element of fire. *Kotori's favorite light novel is Date A Live, according to the Date A Akihabara short story. *Kotori's "Megiddo" comes especially under the Greek name "Armageddon" according to the Book of Revelation. Armageddon itself become a byword for the end of the age. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Character Overviews